paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Halloween Mystery
Summary It's Halloween in Adventure Bay and everyone's as excited as ever for the event! Yet trouble arises when mysterious kidnaps of some of the citizens of the town are reported. It's up to the PAW Patrol to solve this crime! Characters Original Show Characters Major *Ryder *Chase *Marshall *Skye *Rocky *Rubble *Zuma *Everest *Tracker *More to be added! Minor *More to be added! OpenWish's Characters Major *Sediment *Jane (Detective) *Wing (Air Force) *Gigabyte *Mint *Penny (Music) *Hydrogen *Poem *Rust (Military) Minor *Janet *Ari *More to be added! Baxterthemailpup's Characters Major *Baxter the mail pup *Athena *Grover *Grumble *Buster The Spy Pup *More to be added! Minor *More to be added! Story The Lookout was full of activity as the pups were decorating it for Halloween which was taking place tomorrow. Excitement filled the pups as they rushed through the tower decorating everything with as much Halloween decorations as possible. "Thanks for buying the candy Rust!" Ryder said thankfully as a Belgian Shepherd carrying 6 shopping bags full of packets of candy hopped out of Janet's police cruiser. "No problem," she replied, checking to make sure her green and black vest still remained tightly clutched to her body. "Do you know if you'll be trick-or-treating with us tomorrow?" the boy asked as he prepared to put the bags inside. "Can't say for certain I will sir, the General may want me as we're off for a peace-keeping mission in 2 weeks time and I'll likely be needed," Rust replied. ”Wow, cool! Hopefully you can come and don’t really do that missions,” Ryder replied back. Athena walked into the room to meet the two there. “Hey guys, do you have any Halloween ideas?” The German Shepherd mixed Husky breed asked. ”we don’t really have any ideas yet, but we do have some decorations that the pups are doing now and lots of candy!” Rust replied. “Ooooo, Cool! The decorations look so spooky, also the candy looks delicious!” Athena said And looks at the candy and the pups putting up the decorations. “No, no, no! You don’t wanna eat ALL the candy, remember you ate all the chocolates on Easter? You don’t want that to happen again!” Ryder said. Ryder, Rust, and Athena laughed. After that, some of the pups came to them. ”Hey, Ryder Sir! We need some more decorations, we’re running out!” Chase the German Shepherd said in a rush. “Well, you better hurry, boss! We’re about out, any more hanging pumpkins for the doors and windows and any more ConfetiI?” Baxter said so him and the German Shepherd can get more supplies. Ryder handed it to Rust. “Here you go, it’s pretty heaving, so there’s enough!” She said then handed it to Chase and Baxter. “Thanks, Rust!” The German Shepherd And Golden Retriever thanked Her. “You are welcome, you two!” Rust replied back to them. It never really concerned Rust the weight of the object. She’d already spent most of her life in the armed forces and had been tasked with helping lift objects even heavier then that. Meanwhile, Penny was at the back of The Lookout with Grumble. Penny was off setting up his unfoldable Piano whilst Grumble was preparing some drums. “Tomorrow night is gonna be awesome!” the Pug exclaimed whilst Penny set up his speaker. “That may just be the case,” the Dalmatian replied calmly. The two looked up only to spot Marshall wandering towards them rather plainly. “Heya Pen and Grumble!” The young pup exclaimed. “Greetings Marshall,” Penny replied, still in his usual monotone voice. "What's up?" he asked energetically. “Oh, we’re getting our drums and piano ready for tomorrow,” Grumble said. “Yeah, it’s sooo exciting!“ Penny said. “Ooo, wow!” Marshall Said. “But now, err, lets get these stuff in the bag.” Grumble said while he tries to get his drum in the bag. “Ok, let’s g...” Penny stopped for a second. “Ummmm, a little help!” Grumble said. “Sure!” Penny said. All the pups laughed. Penny swiftly folded up his piano and raced to his pup house to put it back inside before helping Grover in pulling the instrument inside the large bag. “That should do it,” he said just as Wing swooped over to see how everything was. “See ya planning for the concert tomorrow afternoon,” he chuckled, “Rubble and Jane have just finished rehearsing in The Lookout if ya need ‘em.” Penny nodded before signalling to Grover that their work was done. Wing watched the two departed to their pup-houses before flying upwards only to meet Skye atop the large building putting up the last of the decorations. “Should be all set!” she exclaimed cheerfully as she put up a white string spiderweb. Wing nodded just as the sound of Tracker’s Jeep and Everest’s Snowmobile echoed around the area. “They’re here!” Chase exclaimed as he raced off to meet the two. ”Hola, Amigo! Como estas?” Tracker said to Chase. “Hello, Chase! How are you?” Everest said also to Chase. “I’m good Pups, we’re getting ready for Halloween!“ The German Shepherd said to Everest And Tracker. The rest of the pups came to Chase to meet with him. “Hey, Tracker And Everest!” Marshall said and waved. The rest of the pups also said hi. "Welp, me and Tracker need to set up our sleeping bags for the night," Everest advised as she parked her snowmobile alongside Tracker with his jeep. The team watched as they pulled out two sleeping bags and pulled them inside The Lookout to set them up. Ok, there we go!” Everest said. “Ok, now we can go back to decorating!” Rubble said. “Wait, But is there more decorations, what if we are done?” The Mail Pup Said. “Trueee,” Athena said. “Oh, then lets.. have.. FUN!” The bulldog said. “Wait!” Chase stopped him with his paw, “we gotta Check first And if there’s no more, get your costumes ready for tomorrow!” Chase Said. “Oh yeah, let’s check!” Marshall Said. All Of The Team checked. “Yep, we’re all out,” Poem said blankly. The team gave a small sigh before racing off to grab their Halloween costumes. Thoughts began to linger in the pup’s heads of hosting a small fashion show with their costumes. Marshall was the first to be changed, dawning his typical pumpkin costume with Chase and Skye fast behind. Eventually, the entire team was dressed. “Ima Pumpkin, Ahooo!” Marshall Said. “Well, I’m a devil. I’ll haunt you When I get in my costume, haha!” Baxter said. Chase was dressed up in his costume, he runs to Marshall and Baxter, being an hero. “Don’t worry, Super Chase is here!” Chase yelled as running near them. “Haha, I’m now being an devil!” Baxter runs into the changing room, that most of the pups already dressed up. “Come on pups, look at my blue hair-due!” The bulldog said to Marshall and Chase. Buster walked up to them as a police with a whistle around his neck. “(speeds walk up to Rubble, Marshall and Chase and blows his whistle) woh, woh woh! I’m a police here, what’s the problem?” Buster acts and laughed. “Hello, pups! I’m going to get dressed next.” Rust said. Baxter got out of the changing room. “Hah, I’m now a devil and going to haunt you, hawha!” Baxter Acts out in a evil devil voice. “Yes, now it’s my turn!” Rust said happily. She swiftly put on her costume, this time dressing up as German solider from WW2 just as Wing came out with his Thor costume. “Now, I am very sorry, yet as Sergant, my powers do not cover circumstances in which supernatural beings may appear,” she said, putting on her best German accent. Shortly after that was said, Jane fell down laughing in her Alexander Hamilton costume. “What’s so funny?” her girlfriend, Poem, asked in her Elizabeth Hamilton costume. “Here, Rust, say that again to show Poem!” Jane snickered and so Rust repeated the line. “Do I have to?” Rust asked. “Yes, you have to,” Jane Said. “(Sighs) fine...” Rust said. Rust said the thing. Jane and her Girlfriend, Poem laughed. Rust rolled his eyes. “Hey guys, like my costume?” Grumble asked. “(laughing) are you... a hamburger? Hahaha!” Said Athena laughing hard. “(Sigh) yes... ya know I LOVE food!” Grumble Said. “Hah, sorry, it’s just... to funny..!” Athena haves tears of joy and kinda laughing at the same time. Grumble rolled his eyes and laughed. “I don’t think I’ve met anyone with such a love of food,” Mint chuckled with a smile. “Really~?” Grumble smiled, “Since I’ve seen worse!” “Hamburger!” Poem squealed as she charged towards Grumble, tackling him head on. “Eliza, we are posh professionals, not pheasants,” Jane said, “Wait, never mind, hamburgers are too good!” She swiftly pinned the pug down just as Baxter noticed and raced forward, “Hey! That’s mine!” Poem and Jane backed off as he chased after Grumble around The Lookout. After a couple laps, Rust raced back towards her base whilst the Rocky erupted from the changing room just as Baxter ran him over. “Ahhhh, (slips onto Rocky) heh, sorry Rocky...” The Mail pup said in his devil costume. “(Sighs) it’s ok, good thing it’s not Marshall. He’s more clumsy than you,” Rocky said In his lord costume. “Hey, I have your mustache on me, here you go!” Baxter Said while giving Rocky’s fake mustache back. “Thanks!” Rocky said. “No problem,” Baxter said. Then... Marshall ran over Baxter and Rocky. “Looks like an Pup-roll!” Marshall Said In his clown costume. The three laughed. Grover came to them with his fish costume on. “Hey, Team! What’s up?” Grover Said. “It’s good,” all three Said. “That’s good to hear,” Grover Said. “Hey, I have a big huge question about your costume,” Baxter Said. “What’s That?” Grover Said. “Your a fish, where’s your fishbowl?” The Mail pup asked. “Haha, I don’t need a fishbowl. I’m a pup!” Grover Said. The pups laughed. After an evening of giggles and barks, it was time the pups got out of their costumes and joined Ryder for dinner. "What are we having now?" Skye asked excitedly, her tail wagging. "I think we're having..." Chase held his nose high, sniffing the air, "Sausages!" Skye let out a large bark of joy as she did a back-flip, trying to control her excitement. She loved eating them! "I wonder if my sister caught the animal that they came from," Baxter pondered. "Who knows!" Grover said, licking his lips. Just at that moment, Ryder walked out of The Lookout with a tray holding an entire load of sausages. "Dinner is served!" the boy smiled as he put 2 sausages in each member's bowl. ”Oh boy, sausages!” Grumble Said, And munches his sausages down. “Hehe, Grumble. That fast? Wow!” Penny giggled. “Yep, one hungry pug!” Chase said. “Sausages, one of my favorites!” Rubble said with a smile on his face. “Yeah, me too!” Baxter said. “(Licks plate) of course me!” Grumble Said and licks his plate. The pups ate dinner and it’s time to play until theirs a mission, which there’s no mission yet. “Woahhh, Why-are-There waterrr onnn the florrr!“ Marshall Said while slipping. “Oh, it’s because, haha! earlier me and Grumble did a water balloon fight indoors. Also, sorry Marshall, are you ok?” Rubble said. “I’m fine, haha!” The Fire Pup saids. “Hey, I’m a spider!” Athena said trying to scare Rubble for fun. “Ahhhhhhh!” Rubble saids And runway from Athena and Athena chases Rubble. ”It’s Ok, Rubble! Just scaring you for fun,” Athena said and laughs. “(Sighs) It’s Fine... haha!” Rubble said. That night, as the PAW Patrol were lost in dreams, a large Husky x Tibetan Mastiff with a black motorbike scanned the array of sleeping pups. The purpose for doing so unknown until, he slowly tied Marshall’s muzzle shut before bundling him up into a large bag and tying it up, all without a single pup noticing and driving away in his motorbike far away from The Lookout. The next day, Adventure Bay was in uproar as Ryder awoke to multiple messages claiming various animals and humans alike had been kidnaped around the city.